notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Stunkbug
Stunkbug is an orc fighter employed as a bounty hunter in Ezry voiced by Adam Conover. Stunkbug lived near the Outer Rim of The City of Ezry, but was adopted by Professor Duttle (a notable Ezry scientist) for use as a research subject. Duttle implanted memories into Stunkbug's mind, which have granted him superior intelligence and the skills of a wizard. Appearance Stunkbug is the most regal orc in all of Bahumia. His black plate was custom-tailored by the seamstress Renee, and he wears a turtleneck of purple velvet. His perfectly groomed ponytail reaches to his waist. In his armour Stunkbug is a big imposing orc, he has badass black-plate armour and looks like a mixture between Batman mixed with a mutant ninja turtle. Personal History Stunkbug's True Life Stunkbug lived in an orcish settlement with his brother Gunkbog. Both he and Gunkbog were skilled fighters who were "rescued" by Professor Duttle. Gunkbog and Stunkbug both underwent experimentation and received magical abilities through implanted memories of studying the arcane arts for years in a barren white space. Gunkbog did not survive this experiment, and was instead turned into an undead monster for Professor Duttle's army. Stunkbug, on the other hand, survived and became a highly intelligent bounty hunter in Ezry's Arcane Bubble. Stunkbug uses his martial and magical abilities to bring R. Caine addicts to the the Rehab Center in Ezry. He is driven by the desire to avenge Gunkbog, whom he believes was murdered by Skullis, an R. Caine user and dealer. He meets The Band of Boobs at the outskirts of the arcane bubble, after he deathy dodges bolts of fire from a mad sorcerer proceeds to knock him out and slinging him over his large shoulder. Walking away, our heroes try to disorderly get the orc to guide them to the centre of Ezry. Only when crick water is introduced does Stunkbug allow passage into the city. Stunkbug's False Memory Stunkbug remembers growing up with his brother, but most of his memories are of himself eating literal shit. He remembers being rescued by Professor Duttle after his brother was murdered by a drug-abusing Skullis. After meeting Skullis in reality, though, Stunkbug realizes that his imagined foe is totally straightedged, causing him to question these memories and accuse Duttle of manipulation. Role in the Story The Band of Boobs encounters Stunkbug as he subdues an R. Caine abuser in Ezry's Outer Ring. In exchange for twelve flasks of Moonshine Cybin's caffeinated, alcoholic perspiration known as Crick water, he agrees to bring the group into the bubble. He and Beverly Toegold go to the Ezry Barracks to turn over the addict. There, Stunkbug is berated by Lieutenant Candice Bricker for his disregard of legal process before chatting in a back room with Captain Oswald, his love interest. Oswald tells Stunkbug that he can find Skullis in the fighting ring in the Bone and Barrel Tavern back in the Outer Ring. He can't think of a suave way to say goodbye, so he takes his leave of Captain Oswald abruptly. Stunkbug and Beverly return to the Bubble and meet Moonshine and Hardwon Surefoot at the Blue Mana tapas bar, then together travel to Professor Duttle's lab, where Stunkbug believes the Cursed sword can be appraised. As soon as the bonuses have been transferred from the sword to Hardwon's greataxe, Stunkbug announces that he's leaving for the Bone and Barrel to get his revenge, and the heroes convince him that they can be of service in this mission. At the Bone and Barrel Tavern, Stunkbug tries to lie to Reeva to learn how to access the basement and the fighting ring, but is immediately seen through and walks away from the conversation. Hardwon buys a vial of Reeva's R. Caine and she teaches the group how to descend on the grounds that Hardwon fights in the arena. After he wins his first match, Skullis send a gnoll to be Hardwon's next opponent, and Stunkbug takes the opportunity to call him out, demanding that if Hardwon prevails, Skullis will accept match against Stunkbug himself. Hardwon does indeed prove victorious, but a melee breaks out instead of a one-on-one battle. Reeva reveals her alliance with Skullis, and the heroes slay her and the various underlings before taking Skullis captive. They need to question him, as he is proudly straightedged, in conflict with Stunkbug's memory of him snorting R. Caine before killing Gunkbog. Stunkbog carries the unconscious Skullis in a barrel and leads the other three to his own recently-refurnished home. They collectively determine that Professor Duttle has tricked Stunkbug, and after Moonshine ends Skullis' misery with a kiss of death, they go to his laboratory to demand answers. Juan stands at the door, but initially refuses to allow the visitors inside, per Duttle's orders. Encouraged by the heroes to make his own decisions like a real gnome would, the automaton finally opens the door, but resolutely prevents the guests from meeting with the professor. Things come to blows for a moment when Hardwon moves to restrain the droid and Beverly haphazardly tosses a javelin, but Hardwon is able to sway Juan to their side. The noble Juan takes on the remaining defense automatons alone, giving Stunkbug and co. time to enter an underground tunnel leading from the lab across town to the Rehab Center. Stunkbug and the heroes are ambushed there by Professor Duttle and Captain Oswald, who reveal they are in cahoots. The gang murders the scientist before he has time to give an evil speech, but before dying he mashes a button which begins to lower a monstrosity in a vial hung from the ceiling. Stunkbug realizes that this beast is the reanimated remains of his brother Gunkbog. Moonshine teleports onto the descending tube to halt its progress, and Stunkbug uses a magical leash to pull Gunkbog from a great height. The zombified orc takes great damage on impact, but still puts up a good challenge, battering the adventurers with powerful blows while expelling snakes from his many wounds. Finally, Stunkbug pierces his brother's skull, his tears lubricating the tip of his lance as the point passes through his late brother's head. Over Beverly's protests, the Band of Boobs burns down the Rehab Center. Stunkbug returns to the laboratory, where he and Juan agree to live together as best friends, and the Band of Boobs flees town before they can be accused of many, many murders. Trivia * Stunkbug has eaten exclusively tapas since entering the Ezry Bubble. * Stunkbug's personality is based off Frasier from Frasier * There was sexual tension between him and his boss Captain Oswald before he realizes she is evil ]] Category:Guest Characters Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1 Category:Ezry